Calli
by clareeedwards1
Summary: When Clare gets done taking a shower and Alli suddenly shows up, What might happen?(; SMUT. ONE-SHOT.


Number 1.)  
If you do _NOT_ Like Calli, don't read. (;  
Number 2.)  
Don't read, if you can't handle Calli smut. It's rated M for a reason, yanno.  
So, Enjoy, those of you that read.~  
Chapter 1.

Clares POV-

Me and Alli had been living together for months. As Clare remembered, Alli was supposed to be her bestfriend. But... Clare and Alli had made out in almost ever room in her small three roomed apartment. Clare was think and her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Boo!" Alli said from behind her and Clare jumped, Clare had just gotten out of the shower, her auburn curls were wet as well was her pale, creamy skin. She had on a towel that reached about an inch below her thighs.

"Scared?" Alli asked and put a hand on Clares waist, and stepped up closer to Clare, running her free hand over the edge of Clares towel, daring to take it off.

"N-Not at all..." I replied and let the towel drop. I'd never been _this _far with Alli, But I wanted too. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks and I turned to face Alli.

Allis POV-  
Clare dropped her towel and I was taken at notice. She turned around and I eyed her from her eyes, to her feet. She looked... _good._ I licked my lips and unzipped the side of my dress, and let it fall off.

"Not fair..." Clare said suddenly, "You still have on your bra and you're panties..." Clare trailed off and I saw her eyes move to my breast.

"If you want it off..." I whispered to her, "Then come take it off..." I added.

She stepped closer, reaching behind my back and unclasped my bra, letting it fall from my body. I looked at her boobs and rubbed one soothingly, earning a small moan from Clare. I smirked and rubbed a bit faster and I felt Clares finger at the rim of my panties and she pulled them off slowly. I let out a small gasp of pleasure as Clare started to rub me. I pulled Clare to my room and pushed her onto the bed slowly.

"Alli..." Clare said, "You don't have too.."

"But, I _want_ to." I replied, somewhat sudductively. I heard Clare galp. "Lay back, relax and enjoy..." I said and climbed up onto the be, spreading her legs and isterting a finger, thrusting it in and out slowly, hearing Clare's moan fill the room. I felt my finger getting wet and pulled it out, licking off the liquids off of my finger. I instantly edged closer to her wet pussy and gave it one teasing lick, and Clare whipered.

"Alli, you tease..." She said, half way moaning.

"Beg for it, Clare..." I said, wanting to her it in her voice.

"Alli..._Please? _I _need _you too..." Clare said, wantingly.

I trailed my tongue over her pussy folds and let my tonuge trail in between them. Clare groaned and she spreaded her legs a bit wider. I used my thumb to tease her clit as I moved my tongue in small circles over her hole and let my tongue trail into it, tasting every bit of her. Clare let out a loud groan.

"Alli!" Clare yelled slightly, chanting my name. I swirled my tongue around in her hole feeling her walls tighten and her hot liquid all over my tongue and in my mouth. I swallowed it down and sat up, looking into Clares lust filled eyes. She sat up and layed me down into her place and groped my boobs, rubbing them and kissed my neck. I moaned in reply, letting her know I was enjoying her. I felt her lips move closer to my lips and I turned my head and captured her lips on mine as we started to french kiss. I massaged my tongue with hers until she pulled away and trailed her tongue through the valley of my clevage.

Her tongue moved over my hips and over my clit. I groaned. _She so wasn't a Saint-Clare. _I closed my eyes, enjoying the way everything felt. I felt Clare put a finger inside of me and I instantly moaned in reply.

Clares POV-  
I ran my tongue over Alli's hole teasingly and then I slide my tongue into her, moving it around. I felt Alli tighten around my tongue and I started to massage her clit and move my tongue at the same time. I felt her release around my tongue and mouth so I pulled away, swallowing her orgasm. I smirked.

"Wow..." Alli said, panting.

"Yes, _Wow_." I replied, I think living with Alli will be funner than I thought.

**Well uhm. There's that.(;  
Reviews maybe? no? ok then... **


End file.
